To Be or, Not To Be That Is the Question
by SceneQueen17
Summary: Leah is tired of Jake And Renesmee being all lovey dovey. she decides to do something about it. I suck at summaries.The story is better, I promise.
1. Fall Off a Cliff Jake

DISCLAIMER: i dont own any of the characters just my ideas :*

**LPOV**

_you know what jake you can go fall off a cliff for all I care! I_ spat at him in my head.

_Leah why do you say that?I havent done anything wrong!_

_THAT IS A LIE!!!_I yelled in my head _Nessie this Nessie that Nessie ,Nessie ,Nessie!Can you ever think of anyone else?!_

I phased out, tired of the same conversation.

That leech was all he ever thought about. I mean really,he is capable of thinking of anyone else besides Renesmee or Bella Cullen Right ?

i stormed into my apartment it had been four years since i lived with mom or Seth. Bella had died giving birth to The little leech a year ago.

Jake had imprinted on Nessie... I had been left in the dust, he only thinks about her. Dont get me wrong i love jake but after he only thinks about bellas death you get kinda annoyed.

A knock on the door brought me out of my reveree.

"Leah open the Freaking door !" Jake yelled.

"NO" i screamed my voice cracking. great i was crying Jake heard me to "Lee are you crying?What is Freaking wrong you could give me a hint here i am in the dark?"

I got up and opened the door so hard that it slammed against the wall.

There was jake his hands curled into fists.".Up." Jake practically snarled.

"Sit"i said calmly.


	2. The Kiss

**LPOV**

"Jake I-I Just really am tired of your brain right now,"I said while snuffling.

to my surprise he laughed. "What are you laughing at ?" I pouted. "oh just you ,you are so darn blind you don't see through my mask..."

"Really and what mask is that?" I wondered.

"Oops," he whispered "I wasn't supposed to say that but anyway...Leah Clearwater...I-I-I love you,not in the same way as Renesmee but,I do love you.

Jake loves me!!Ya!!!

"Uh, in what way do you love me exactly?" I Questioned a little hurt.

"Well if I love Nessie like a little siser, then I love you like a girlfriend," he sighed.

"EEP!"OMG!I just squealed...

"Jake I-um...." I stuttered.

"SHUT UP AND JUST KISS ME!!!" He yelled

HE pounced on me ,kissed me ,then pulled away chuckling"W-O-W Leah you kiss hecka good!"I was speechless all i could manage was a giggle...WAIT I JUST FREAKING GIGGLED!!!!

* * *

**JPOV**

Okay so i told her my feelings then kissed her...great so much for just being pals. she giggled, Nerf(that means ha).

I got up to leave"You know where I live call me...Babe"

* * *

**LPOV**

He walked out and I fell off the couch onto my wood floor.

I walked in a trance to my room.I loped through the door into my black walled room then flopped on to my bloodred comforter, and yanked my laptop twards me to talk on myspace with Seth.

* * *


	3. Sweet ,Sweet Revenge

**LPOV**

After talking to Seth I fell asleep.I woke up to a pounding on my door.I slumped to the door Jake was there he looked like crap"Holy cow Jake you like crap!"He glared at me " No duh, guess who did it!?"At that I died laughing."Jake...Seth...he...you?" I said in between laughs. He came in my door, went to the kitchen and got himself some Cheetohs."Hey!If you eat all of my food you are paying for my groceries" I yelled I heard him chuckle.

* * *

**SPOV**

Okay so I admit it, i felt really bad after hitting Jake and giving him a black eye, but what can you do he kissed my sister? So I wanted to visit Leah to see how she was doing instead of knocking on her door I just walked in and let me tell you,NEVER WALK INTO YOUR SISTERS HOUSE WITHOUT KNOCKING!!! Man I think I am going blind.*shudders* alright I know I sound immature okay just leave me alone...I was just standing there like a dummyand couldn't move this isn't going to turn out good.

* * *

**JPOV**

I could tell that Seth was there I motioned to him with my hand telling him to go away. he didn't move I puled away from Leah" Darling it seems we have company?" I told her she looked at the door to find Seth standing at the door. she looked frightened but it quickly turned to hatred. Sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

**LPOV**

I was so freaking angry at told him literally, like a million times to knock on my door!"Seth," I growled" What are you doing here I thought you were at Quil's House?" He looked like a little kid again good..."I, uh...um... came to check on you to see if you were oKay, i didn't see Jake's car outside!" he stuttered. I got up "You came to check on me what a lame excuse, c'mon Seth i have taught you better than that, Haven't I ?" I snarled "whoa Leah chill he is your brother you cant honestly want to rip his guts_?" Jake you know that is exactly what i want to do_!! I yelled in my head. "OKay Seth, out, let your sister relax for a while Kay?" Jake said calmly._Thank you Jake._ Seth left his eyes still wide in horror.  
" Glad that's over," Laughed Jake. "Um.. So I was wondering if you would want to come to Nessie's birthday party._NO!ABSOLUTELY NOT, NO!!_ "Sure," " Kay, it is tomorrow, its formal wear a dress."_Dang I hate dresses and leeches but I already agreed darn it all!.._Jake walked out of my door "Bye love!" He said happily."Don't Make me sock you and make you have two black eyes!" i yelled after him.

* * *

**Kay I left you guys with a stupid ending I know.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I AM VERY IMPATIENT AND IF YOU DONT REVIEW I WILL QUIT**

**LIKE IT **

**LOVE IT **

**ABSOLUTELY HATE IT **

**REVIEW**

** -Bromlee (not my name but I love it)**


	4. UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER

**Okay people I am getting really impatient.**

**If you read my story please, oh please review.**

**I really have a writers block If you have any ideas on what I should type send me a ?!**

**3 Bromlee**


	5. The partay

**LPOV**

"Okay breath..." I told myself. Jake being the dumb butt he is invited me to his leeches birthday party *Shudder*.Its formal so I have to wear a dress great. I rummaged through my closet found a black dress halter top and some silver hoop earrings and an aquamarine necklace. I had a plan I would give Nessie an enchanted locket that would strangle her when she put it on. Jake honked the horn to his rabbit. I sighed and walked out to meet him."Hey you clean up nice,"He said excitedly." yeah lets go to the party," I sighed.

* * *

**NPOV**

I hear Jake coming."Yay!Daddy, daddy guess who came?!" I yelled at my daddy."Yes, Nessie I know Jake is here, he brought one of his friends too,"he said like he was tired "Seth?" "No," "Quil?" "No,"Who then daddy?" "Leah," "Oh, oh well,"Leah and Jake walked in Leah looked around and gasped. the house was decorated awesomely.

* * *

**LPOV**

The house looked more like a club for teenagers than a birthday party for a four year old. Everyone was there even Charlie he looked and Jasper were watching baseball like always. Rosalie was hovering over Nessie giving her everything she wanted Alice was being the DJ Edward and Jake were glaring at each other interesting. I sauntered over to them "hey leech, hey mutt." I greeted them "Hello Leah, What brings you here?" Edward said false cheerfully."Oh nothing I was just wondering why you boys looked so angry." Well Leah it is your fault you made Nessie angry," said Jake while glaring at Ed. "Well than I will just leave," I said apathetically" but I did get Nessie a gift if she wants it" Just as i was hoping Nessie peered around the corner"A gift? Oh daddy please?" she said sweetly. I pulled the locket out of my jacket pocket. "Here Nessie," I gave it to her then left to walk home.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Ness Whatever you do dont put that neclace on," I told her. " Why Daddy oh please, please, please?" she whimpered."ALICE!!" I shouted. " What Eddie?" " Will you check in the future to see if anything happens when Nessie puts this necklace on?" "Yes Edward, I will just obey your every whim,"She put her fingers to her temple. "Nope Ed nothing," She said.


	6. To Kill A Hummingbird

**EPOV**

That necklace is dangerous I know it. I thought to myself. "Daddy help me put it on!" Nessie practically shrieked. "okay, okay, okay," I told her. I picked the necklace up and examined it. There was an intricate design of a... leech? She is weird anyway. I put it on Nessie for one horrible minute nothing happened then labored breathing. I turn towards Nessie I try ripping it off and it goes tighter around her throat my finger is caught " ALICE!!" I yell . She comes running, she also tries to rip it off it doesn't budge. With mine and Alice's fingers attached it keeps tightening. I lost my true love and now I'm about to lose my little girl too. The necklace got so tight that the sides of Nessie's neck was spurting blood. She dropped to the ground jerking and scratching her neck, then she was still. My Nessie was gone the necklace disintegrated. I looked for the second time into those brown lifeless eyes. I collapsed onto the floor and did the equivalent of sobbing for vampires.

* * *

**LPOV**

The deed is done. My stomach feels queasy. Jake is sitting on my couch fully unawares... He is gonna hate me after this." Leah I should get home my dad.." "Go," I told him.

* * *

**JPOV**

Leah was acting pretty weird today... I think I should go to Nessie's House I think dad will understand. I go to the house and almost immediately the stink made me faint. I walked into the house and everything was dark I heard a sound that I could not place. I sauntered into thier enourmous living room a huge figure was slumped onto the couch this is where the odd noise was coming from. I flipped the swich and Edwards figure came into view he was holding a small figure to his chest...................................................................................................................Nessie.

* * *

They both collapsed onto the couch edward holding nessie and jake crumpled onto the floor. Imagine having your heart gouged out with a rusy knife and no morphene, yeah Jake ws worse than that. Edward composed himself enough to snarl out" YOUR LEAH DID THIS TO HER !" Jake was to torn to do anything about it yet.

* * *

**NPOV **

_Daddy i'm here i'm here why are you crying I am still here!_I shouted mentally dad was to hurt to notice the thrumming of my heart but I knew Jake would.

* * *

**JPOV**

Edward and I were quiet for a millisecond and in that millisecond i heard a familliar noise...... Nessie's heart still thrumming away. "ED SHE'S STILL ALIVE BARELY BUT STILL!!" I yelled at Ed. He listened and his eyes widened at that moment he thought_ My little girl is still alive!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Ok I feel bad about hurting Ed so I had to fix it**

**I KNOW** **MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT!!!!**

** Jeepers :[ **

**Thanx all of you guys who review I love you all!!!**


	7. NOT DEAD!

**OK LISTEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY DON'T REVIEW!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the twilight saga... Sad, I know my chapters are short ok I am sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**LPOV**

"I can not _believe _myself!!!" I snarled at the mirror. " I freaking killed Nessie!" my jealousy took over"...AGHH!" then I did something I hadn't done in a long time, I threw my lamp at the wall. I am literally festering inside even if I act heartless I'm really not now people will hate me even more "GREAT AS IF I NEED THAT!!!" I snarled again. Just than a pounding on my door than a crack. I rushed to see the blond vamp standing next to my door barely hanging on by the hinges "YOU!!"She shouted"YOU KILLED MY NIECE! YOU ARE GONNA DIE YOU WENCH!!" She lunged at me and started kicking and punching me, HARD. Then a huge figure took her off of me, Emmett. He grabbed the back of my neck and put me over his shoulder then took me to his jeep and shoved me in the backseat.

* * *

**EMPOV**

I didn't realize that she wasn't fighting back but she wasn't." You aren't gonna try to run away are you?" I asked her. She shook her head hurriedly, Rose snorted."We are gonna take you to the house for a couple hours. and you will _not _try and get away." she looked hard at me " No I wont try to get away, I deserve what you are doing to me," she said nonchalantly. "I am confused its almost as if you feel bad for this..." I said. "Well duh its because I do retard," she snapped. _Good she is getting some of her razz back. _I thought.

* * *

**LPOV**

We drove into the drive way and Emmett pulled into the garage He slung me over his shoulder. I sighed. We loped into the living room. There was Edward and Jacob surrounding a cot along with Alice , Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. In the cot was Nessie she looked as healthy as a horse. Jake saw me and for once his face didn't light up, if it was possible his face darkened. I Said nothing I was too afraid I would get slapped. Edward turned towards me and I cowered against Emmett. He shoved me away. I am such a scaredy cat "I understand what your intentions are but killing my little Nessie," He crooned her name" helped with nothing," I took a deep breath through my teeth "I know that now, and I regret ever doing this to you, I should have known that this would just spread hurt, and whatever you are planning to do to me I fully understand," He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and looked towards his dead four year old. " The thing is Leah she isn't dead..." "WHAT SHE ISN'T DEAD??!!" I said incredulously. "Shh!!!" all eight vamps snarled. Nessie stirred. " Papa, what happened what is _she_doing here," she glared at me. "Ness she is here to apologize to you," Ed said patiently. "Oh," she said. "Yeah," "Uh guys could you give her some privacy?" Said left in twos Edward and Alice last. " So uh Ness I am sorry for trying to kill you I guess I was just Jealous of you because Jake is my best friend and all he thinks about is you I am sorry," " you were jealous of ME that is weird 'cuz I was jealous of you!" she laughed and i laughed too. I heard someone exhale a held in breath.

* * *

**I had to leave you with a Cliff hanger but i do have some ideas**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY DON'T READ IT!!! simple as that.**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Absolutely a piece of crap?**

**COMMENT!!!**

**I HAVE REALLY SHORT CHAPTERS DEAL WITH IT! IT IS TO KEEP YOU ON YOUR TOESIES!!!!**


	8. ANOTHER ONE!

**IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT!!!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BUT THAT IS OK **

**READ ON!!!!!**

**LPOV**

Wow the little leech was jealous of me. " Ness you hungry?" asked a very mother hen like Jacob." Yes, can Leah Come too?" she asked Jake looked puzzled but said "Sure," So in a matter of minutes I was in my wolfy**(Ha Ha :p)**form along with Jake and Nessie, Nessie of course riding on Jake's back. We ran into the woods at full speed Me pulling the lead, then we heard a herd of moose**(meese)**near by I immediately turned for them I crept up behind one and pounced on the alpha female the male froze in horror Jake pounced on the male several of the little deer tripped as Ness lunged at one Y_ou go Nessie, girl powa!!_I yelled in my head. She looked at me and smiled her angelic smile. I wolfy grinned at her as much as I could with my mouth full and bark laughed. the female finally went limp in my jaws and I dug in as soon as she did......We were all full so I walked a little into the forest I phased and pulled on jeans and a black shirt on, my hair had grown shoulder length_ I need to cut this_, I thought sighing. I loped to the clearing where Jake was with Nessie.

* * *

**JPOV**

Leah walked into the clearing she looked like the exorcist. Blood was dripping from the corners of her mouth and her hands. " I see you had fun attacking that moose," **(MEESE!! :P)**" Yeah I did can you tell ?" She snapped "Here," said Nessie giving Leah a towel that was already drenched in blood from her hands, Nessie isn't the kind of little girl that eats like a princess. Instead of dropping it in horror Leah used it she sighed at me "What?" I asked her. "You are gawking," she sighed pointedly staring at Ness. " Yeah Jake glaring," said Nessie taking Leah side." Great," I mumbled "both of my girls are on the same side," They looked at each other and fell on the ground laughing. I sighed.

* * *

**LPOV**

Dude I was having such a great time with Ness we were playing outside . We walked back to the house. "Ness I've gotta go home sweety. I have a house to clean and I have to go to the store." I said grabbing my coat off the recently aquired coat hanger " Bye Leah," She said "Bye," And I walked out the door.I sighed and headed to the super market, I was down the isle when I saw something you dont see everyday (unless you are me 'course). A very beautiful guy with golden eyes...Wait! Wait! Wait! Golden eyes=leeches. I bought all of my grocieries and raced home. WHen i was safe in the woods behind my house I phased '_hey leah whats up?' 'I SAW A LEECH!!!'_ I yelled exitedly it had been forever since I had raised Heck with the leeches. Jake just was quiet.

* * *

**JPOV**

After all she had ben through with Nessie she still wanted to exterminate them, wow talk about heartless_..'I AM NOT HEARTLESS I DIDNT SAY I WANTED TO KILL HIM I UST DONT WANT HIM NEAR MY FAMILIES!!!' 'Sorry Leah old habit,' "yeah!Well old habit or not I am not heartless I never was!!' ' Whats all this about that song heartless?'_thought Seth. I bark laughed. '_Not the song ,me jake thinks I am heartless just because I want to have fun teasing the leech..' ' Well speaking of leech I crossed one near Nessies house' 'YOU DID WHAT AND DIDNT TELL ME!!!!_' I ran twards Nessies house.


	9. UPDATE

**Oh my goodness guys, how are you? It's been forever since I updated, But, I think that ill just delete this story, because I wrote it in seventh grade. Sorry its just pointless.**


End file.
